Gaia Manuscripts
The Gaia Manuscripts (ガイア原稿, Gaia Genkou) is an object that appear in the Unleashed Saga. These manuscripts are an ancient collection of documents, records and knowledge chronicling a legendary disaster, the time of awakening, which occurred tens of thousands of years before the events of the Unleashed Saga. They were initially stolen by Dr. Eggman in his attempt to awaken Dark Gaia, but they were reclaimed by Sonic and his friends who used them to undo the doctor's work. Description The Gaia Manuscripts contains an encyclopedia of knowledge concerning everything connected to the disaster created by the second-most recent time of awakening, such as records of the disaster, info on the Gaia Temples and their locations, the nature and weaknesses of Dark Gaia's Minions, a detailed description of Dark Gaia and its being, and scenarios of what would happen should Dark Gaia succeeded in its mission. These texts are written in an ancient language that so far only Professor Pickle has been able to decipher. Extracts *"The abomination grows strong on the negative energies of the world, sleeping within its core for millennia in wait..." - Gaia Manuscripts, 4:11. *"When the beast is complete, its dark arms shall encompass the planet, ushering in the end of times. The world, in death, will fall into a deep sleep in waiting for the time of rebirth to come." - Gaia Manuscripts, 4:28. *"And the world shall be plunged into the dark of night, the dark of destruction." *"Light shall put out darkness to rout." Gallery Contents The Gaia Manuscripts contained an encyclopedia of knowledge concerning everything connected to the disaster created by Dark Gaia's awakening, such as recordings of the disaster, info on the Gaia Temples and their location, the nature and weaknesses of Dark Gaia's minions, a detailed description of Dark Gaia and its being and scenarios of what would happen should Dark Gaia succeeded in its mission. These texts are written in an ancient language that so far only Professor Pickle has been able to decipher. History Some tens of thousands of years prior to the Unleashed Saga, the time of awakening had just occurred accordingly on Mobius, where the planet was split into pieces by Dark Gaia and later reassembled and returned to normal by Light Gaia. This event was eventually passed down into legend as a legendary disaster that threatened the existence of the world. At some point either during or after this cataclysm, the Gaia Manuscripts were created which chronicled the events and contained the knowledge of this event. Synopsis In the present day, the Gaia Manuscripts came into the possession of Professor Dillon Pickle, an expert on ancient literature. The Gaia Manuscripts, however, were stolen by Dr. Eggman, several weeks before the beginning of the Unleashed Saga, who sought to awaken Dark Gaia prematurely and use its essence to build Eggmanland. With the knowledge found within the Gaia Manuscripts' contents, Dr. Eggman devised a way for him to awaken Dark Gaia, namely his Chaos Energy Cannon. The doctor later stored the Gaia Manuscripts within a vault in his base in Mazuri, where he also kept Professor Pickle captive. After Dr. Eggman succeeded in awakening Dark Gaia and breaking apart Mobius, Professor Pickle was freed by Tom, Chriss, Ash, Nightmare Sonic the Werehog, Tails, Knuckles and Light Gaia (nicknamed Chip) and the group reclaimed the Gaia Manuscripts as they contained information that was needed to restore the planet. With the info provided by the Gaia Manuscripts, Professor Pickle formulated a plan of action for Sonic and enlisted him to seek out the Gaia Temples written in the Gaia Manuscripts to restore the planet. The Gaia Manuscripts remained in the care of Professor Pickle afterwards, who continued to research them for additional information. The information contained within them proved to be a great assist to Sonic, such as providing him with the location of the Gaia Temples and uncover the way for him and Chip to free people from the influence of Dark Gaia's Minions. Notes & Trivia Category:Items Category:Objects